He's Trouble But he is cute
by JhsGptMS
Summary: The humorous events that follow Traci and Nichole discovering Sam at Andy's apartment.


I own no interest in Rookie Blue

This episode takes place the night of the conclusion of Girlfriend of the year.

Who would have thought they could sit together on her sofa, in her apartment and have a civil conversation? No tension, no teasing, no accusing, no animosity, just conversation. What a pleasure after the last couple of weeks. She should have known life was never that simple. When you let your guard down and forget everything but the pleasant company there is always a price to pay.

The knock at the door brought reality rushing in. Dear Lord, how could she have forgotten? Sam really was a Svengali.

She bound up from the sofa, patted her hair, checked her clothes (bra less tank and sweats). Could things get any worse? Don't ask! She was a millisecond away from flapping her arms when the front door opened and Traci brightly called, "Andy, it's us".

Traci stood back and let Nichole step into the living room first. The change in the expression on her face summed it up. Girl's night out sharing good news - to - what did we walk in on? Her voice fit her expression. "Sam? What are you doing here?" It needs to be said here, in Nichole's defense, that she really wasn't one to be too judgmental. But, there sitting on Andy's sofa, just as big as life, was Sam Swarek. He looked comfortable, relaxed and at home. Andy, on the other hand, looked like she'd been planning a panic attack for a while now and was just getting ready to start on it.

With that dead pan look of complete innocence, of which he was a master, he provided Nichole with an answer she would never have imagined if she had an eternity to work on it. "I was just enjoying a bare back adventure with my rook. You?"

Pandemonium did not break out. There weren't enough people present. However, it was close.

Andy squealed! Street wise Traci just rolled her eyes and Nichole; she told Sam Swarek something she could not have imagined she would ever share with him. "I'm pregnant!"

"Talk about bare back riding! Who's the lucky guy?

"Sperm donor."

"Aren't we all?" the sole male in the room said as he casually stood up, stretched like a Tom cat in the sun and shared his quizzical look with his audience.

The women just stared. The atmosphere was still charged but Andy could almost breath normally, Traci was shaking her head but remained silent and Nichole was finally over her shock and getting a real read on this situation.

A male training officer at his female rookie's apartment after 10PM did not look good even if it was innocent. What with the looks and bits of conversation seen and hear around the station between these two who wouldn't draw the wrong conclusion. Sam was smart enough to know a denial would be seen as a lie whether it was or not. His explanation was so wild that anyone retelling it would sound like an idiot.

Traci was a close enough friend to know Andy wouldn't be having unprotected sex with Sam or anyone else. She also knew that after the "Black Out" fiasco, when the Sam/Andy deal was finally sealed the 30 minutes since she had talked to Andy would only be an introduction to that long night.

Traci had seen the explanation for what it was immediately. Nichole had taken longer. But Andy was still naive enough to be horrified that he would suggest they had a sexual relationship. They did not have a sexual relationship. She would fall back on her Bill Clinton type definition. I did not have sex with that men. I would have. I should have. But, I did not. I probably will later.

Sam graced the ladies with his 'thanks for playing' smile, turned to Andy and in his most seductive tone asked, "See you in the morning? Breakfast in bed?" winked and turned toward the door. He moved way to slow.

Andy sprinted for the door, fell spread eagle from one side of the casing to the other and looked over her shoulder. **That man was not getting out of this apartment without telling the truth**. He wasn't moving. She had time to swing around and back into the door.

"You are **not** leaving this apartment without telling the truth!" The neighbors probably heard her.

He was so tempted to keep teasing her. She had no idea just how cute and outrageous she looked blocking the door but despite her best efforts this evening was just going to fuel the speculation about them. His teasing her further was subject to confirm those speculations.

But what the hell, maybe just one more little tease and then he'd go. Temptation is an evil thing.

In his best cop tone, "McNally, you really need to stand aside. You don't have on enough clothes for me to wrestle you for the door and still get a restful night's sleep." That did it. She looked down at herself standing there in all her bra less glory, wrapped her arms tightly over her chest and stepped away from the door.

As he passed, "Enjoyed the conversation." A private sincere comment but said with enough volume to make darn sure everyone in the room heard him clearly.

Standing in the open doorway, he turned "Ladies, call me when you have another hen session planned. I'll bring the dips and chips."

The door shut and Traci said to no one in particular "He's trouble. But, he is cute. I'll give you that."


End file.
